My Prince
by Ayuuka
Summary: aku hanya murid biasa yg membenci pangeran sekolahku yg sok sok tampan,sok pintar,dan sok segala galanya namun hari itu, aku merubah segala yg kupikirkan tentangnya... kenapa ini kenapa aku jadi memikirkan pangeran menyebalkan itu dan apa-apaan sikapnya yang tak bisa ku mengerti
1. Chapter 1

**My Prince**

Chap : 1

Pairing : hanazono karin x kujyo kazune

Disclaimer : Koge donbo

Warning : dimana mana, alur ngk jelas

 **Don't like Don't Read**

Kalo mau baca jga bodo amat

Jika jelek harap maklum ini yg pertama ._.

Normal P.O.V

"kyaa kujyoooo" ucap para kazuners yg berteriak di sepanjang koridor melihat sang pangeran sekolah datang, sang pangeran tampan, pintar,kaya, dan sangat sempurna bukan hanya di mata kaum hawa bahkan kaum laki-laki pun mengidolakan dirinya, disinilah dirinya berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah sakuragouka high school sekolah idaman seluruh jepang tempat dimana sekolah yg hanya menerima murid berbakat segudang prestasi atau murid kaya yg sebagai donatur sekolah ini.

Lain di fans lain di karin hanazono murid biasa yg bisa masuk karna kecerdasannya ia menganggap seorang kazune kujyo adalah orang yang menyebalkan,egois,pria yang sangat manja. orang dulu karin juga mengidolakan kazune seperti teman-temannya ini Cuma tak separah fans girlnya semua berubah ketika mendekati musim semi beberapa bulan lalu

FLASHBACK ON

KARIN P.O.V

Karin tengah berjalan ke atap sekolah sekedar mencari angin dan makan bento buatannya tadi pagi

"disini mungkin tak apa" ucapnya sambil duduk di bersandar pada tembok, "itakadi….

" Uuughhhh" tiba tiba ada suara dengkuran aneh dibelakang sekolah, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yg ada diatap sekolah, karin pun meletakan bento nya dan berjalan mendekati suara dengkuran halus tersebut, setelah ditelusuri ternyata kazune sang idola sekolah tengah membolos pelajaran

"engg ano he-hei su-sudah jam istirahat" ucap karin yg terbata-bata menghadapi sang idola sekolah

"yaa ampun dia sangat tampan ketika sedang tertidur seperti ini… aku jadi tak tega membangunkannya" batin karin

"enggg" suara leguan kazune terdengar membuat karin tersentak "e-eh"  
"sudah jam istirahat sekarang? " tanya kazune seraya membangunkan badannya duduk disebelah karin

"ha-hai" ucap karin yg malu setengah mati menghadapi kazune yg sekarang sudah semakin dekat dengannya

"ooh, aku merasa lapar baiklah waktunya kekantin" ucap kazune yang bangun

"eh" tangan kazune ditarik oleh karin " ka-kalau mau makan bersama dengan? Kebetulan aku bawa bentonya kebanyakan" ucap karin yg malu setengah mati "karin no baka mana mau dia menerima ajakanku"batinnya  
"baiklah jika itu maumu tapi suapi aku hmm," ucap kazune senyum sedikit seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada karin, sontak hal tersebut membuat wajah karin memerah bak buah tomat "eeh ta-tapi"Ucap karin yang semakin terbata bata karna jarak wajahnya.

"khehehe kalau tak mau tak masalah" ucap kazune seraya diiringi karin yang membuka bento miliknya

"hei kuncir dua ini buatanmu? " ucap kazune yang merasa mendapat julukan aneh itupun merasa kesal setelah dipermainkan tadi

"namaku karin jangan memanggil seenaknya begitu " ucapku sambil mengembungkan pipiku

"sumpit Cuma satu,yakin kau tak mau menyuapi ku" ucap kazune yg memegang sumpit tsb  
"yayaya baiklah aku akan meyuapinmu baka" kata karin seraya membuka bentonya  
"sudah menyebalkan ternyata pria ini manja juga" batin karin  
"aaaaa" ucap kazune

"Sebentar….. ini" ucap karin seraya menyuapi kazune.

"masakanmu.. enak" blusss sontak wajak karin memerah lagi dibuat kazune yg tak henti henti menggoda karin "apa benar ini masakanmu?" ucap kazune yg hampir mau memuntahkan makanannya karna sangat puas mempermainkan gadis didepannya.  
"ini masakanku baka, sudah diam dan makan saja atau aku akan teriak" ucap karin  
"haaah, baiklah" dan berikutnya mereka makan dengan tenang

FLASHBACK OFF

"kaaariiinnnnnn chaaannnn" ucap himeka seraya menggadeng tangan karin, himeka adalah sahabat sekaligus saudara kazune, berprilaku baik,sopan,cerdas, dan tata bahasa yg sangat lembut 180 derajat sangat berbeda dengan kazune

"himekaa" ucap karin dan menggadeng himeka seraya berjalan memasuki kelas " seperti biasa selalu saja berisik yaaa" ujar karin pada himeka

"bukan kaaah ini suuudah biasaaa " ucap himeka sambil tersenyum

" hmmm iya sihhh, yaa sudah ayo kekelas pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai

 **SKIP**

Normal P.O.V

Teng tong

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi

karin pun beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak mengajak himeka pergi namun sepertinya dia sibuk, terlihat banyak teman-teman kelasnya yang mengerumbuni nya himeka hampir sama seperti kazune terkenal dan cerdas namun ia tak sesombong kazune. Ia golongan orang yang mudah bergaul

"sepertinya aku akan pergi sendiri saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Brukkk

tiba tiba aku merasa menabrak seseorang karna sibuk menjelajahi pikiranku sendiri

"ah gomen" ucap karin seraya bangkit dan bangun

"hmm" ucap siluet yg menabraknya tadi ternyata dia adalah kazune "kau tak mau membatuku bangun nona? " ucapnya lagi

"hai" ucapnya datar sekarang karin benar benar benci kazune semenjak saat kejadian di atap wallaupun 70% itu karna salahnya juga yg mengajak pangeran sekolah makan bersamanya

"hei hei lihat hanazono berpegangan dengan kazune" ucap salah seorang perempuan pada temannya sambil berbisik bisik

"iya aku lihat, iihh kenapa juga kujyo mau dengannya padahal kan aku pasti juga mau membantunya" ucap teman perempuan tadi  
kazune yg melihat dua perempuan itupun mulai agak kesal

"APA KALIAN LIHAT LIHAT SAMBIL BERBISIK …HAH"bentak kazune kesal dibuatnya, karin pun tersentak saat kazune berteriak namun ia mampu menutupinya.

Dua perempuan tadi pun diam dan berjalan pergi, "buku bukunya" ucap karin memungutnya  
"sudah semua kau bantu aku membawanya sebagai permintaan maaf karna menabrakku"

"apa apaan sih kan aku tak sengajaaa" ucap karin

"sudah temani aku kekantor, aku ngk menerima penolakan" paksa kazune  
mereka pun berjalan kekantor dengan tenang, tampa sadar ada siluet yg memperhatikan mereka dari jauh

"dewi ku kenapa kau tak melihatku" ucap siluet tersebut

TBC

 **Wah ceritanya jelek yaa ._. *reader : jelek kyk mukamu thor!***

 **Yuu tau kalian bakal nimpukin yuu karna ceritanya jelek kek gini *pundung***

 **Tapi bersediakah readers sekalian mau me riview fic ini?** **  
** **(kritik dan sarang sangat dibutuhkan bwt perkembangan masa depanku )*ditimpuk pakek sendal***


	2. Chapter 2

**My Prince**

Chap : 2

Pairing : hanazono karin x kujyo kazune

Disclaimer : Koge donbo

Warning : dimana mana, alur ngk jelas

 **Don't like Don't Read**

Kalo mau baca jga bodo amat

"Dewiku kenapa kau tak melihatku" ucap siluet tersebut

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

" sensei ini buku tugas yang sensei perintahkan" ucap kazune hormat dan meletakkan setumpuk buku-buku tugas tersebut ke meja guru diiringi oleh karin yang juga meletakan buku bersebelahan dengan kazune

"ahh terimakasih, kalian boleh kembali kekelas kalian" ucap riku sensei, seorang guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas karin dan kazune

"Hai sensei" ucap karin dan kazune

"ayo karin" ucap kazune yg menarik tangan karin, dan tak memperdulikan tatapan para guru disana

"hei kau tak perlu megandeng tanganku" ucap karin yg mengembungkan pipi sambil bebicara dengan gaya anak sd (?)

"ah ma-maaf" ucap kazune seraya melepaskan tangan karin

"sudah sampai disini saja aku mau kekantin jaa nee" ucap karin yang meninggalkan kazune

Karin P.O.V

" haaah berpegangan dengan kazune ntah kenapa kok agak aneh yaa rasanya" batinku sambil menyentuh kedua tangannya, " apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?" batinku lagi

"Tidaaak tidaakk , jangan kariin kau lupaaa dia sudah mempermainkanmu" ucap sisi hitam karin

"itulah cintaa karin, kau akan bahagia bila ia juga mencintaimu" ucap sisi putih karin

"itu bukan cinta, itu Cuma perasaan biasa" ucap sisi hitam karin sambil menyundul sisi putih karin dengan tongkat garpunya

" AAAHHH " ucap sisi baik karin seraya melayang pergi

"ingat karin jangan mudah terperangkap " ucap sisi jahat karin

"Poff " sisi jahat karin pun hilang

"itu bukan cinta itu Cuma perasaan biasa " ucapku yang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"sebaiknya aku makan dimana yaa yang tidak ada gangguannya hmmm" ucapku sambil bertopang dagu memikirkan tempat makan yang bagus sambil berjalan tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hanazonoooooo" ucap jin yang memegang kedua pundak karin dari belakang

"mi-micchi kau mengagetkankuu" ucapku yang menoleh kebelakang,

"kau bawa bekal apa? Mau makan bareng di taman belakang kebetulan disana lagi sepi ehehe" ucap micchi yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyegir kuda.

"baiklah ayo kesana" ucap micchi

"sebentar aku mau mengajak himeka" ujarku yang celingak celinguk mencari himeka

"himeka sudah ada disana menunggumu" ucap micchi seraya menoleh keluar jendela "lihat itu dia sedang dengan siapa" tunjuk micchi

"dia makan dengan jin, kazune ada dimana? Tidak biasanya ia tak dengan himeka? " ucapku

"kalau bertanya satu-satu nona" ucap micchi sambil tersenyum

"kazune sedang ada urusan jadi tak bisa menemani himeka," sambung micchi

"ohh,yasudah ayo kita kesana"ucapku

SKIP

Normal

"yo, dewii, micchiru " ucap jin sambil mengangkat tangannya

"karinnn chaann ,micchi ayoo sini makan bersama" ucap himeka

"hu'um" ujar karin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"woaahh dewii masakanmu kelihatan enak boleh aku minta sedikit? " ucap jin dengan mata berbinar binar menatap bento milik karin

"ini silahkan kau boleh ambil sesukamu tapi sisakan aku yaa teheee~ " ucap karin sambil mengeluarkan lidah serta mengancungkan jari berbentuk V layaknya idol (?)

"karin, aku kalah narsis denganmu" ucap jin yang tersenyum melihat tingkah karin tersebut

" gaya mu lucu sekali hanazono " ujar micchi yang menarik pipi karna tak tahan dengan tingkah karin yg menggemaskan, sedangkan himeka dia hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya

" aw pipi kuu pipi kuuuuu micchiii lepaskan huweeeeee" ucap karin yang sedikit kesal karna pipi nya sedikit memerah akibat perbuatan micchi

" ahahaha gomen gomen aku tak tahan melihat wajahmu tadi" ucap micchi sambil melepas cubitannya pada pipi karin dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"nee minna kalian mau cake buatankuu? Hari ini kebetulan aku bawa banyak hari ini"ucap himeka yang membuka kotak bentonya

" woaah himeka kawaii, kue buatanmu lucu aku jadi tak sanggup memakannya"ucap karin yang mengangkat kue berbentuk hati dengan krim putih serta strawberry di atasnya

"kau menyukainyaaa? Ini masih banyak kok " ucap himeka sambil tersenyum

"kalau kau tak sanggup memakannya aku bisa menyuapimu bagaimana?" ucap jin dengan nada genit nya," Blusss " sontak wajah karin memerah karna rayuan jin yang sudah membuatnya salah tingkah. Karin sebenarnya menyukai jin namun ia sadar menyukai seorang idol seperti jin pasti akan menjadi banyak sorotan umum serta, mana mungkin jin mau meliriknya yang notabene nya adalah murit biasa yang KEBETULAN berteman dengannya.

"sadar lhaa karin dia terlalu sempurna untukmu" batin karin

"aku bisa makan sendiri baka tak usah sok sok an merayuku, karna merasa bersalah telah menghabiskan bentoku" ucap karin yang sedikit memerah

"ehehehe kau tau saja" ujar jin yang menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"himeka bagaimana dengan urusan kujyo? " ucap micchi yang mulai bersuara,

"aku yakin dia akan kembali" ucap himeka yang tersenyum menghadap micchi

"souka" ucap micchi

"nee, minaa ayo makaaan sebentar lagi jam istirahatnya akan selesai lhooo" ucap himeka yang mengisyaratkan sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

" hai " ucap karin,jin dan micchi bersamaan

 **SKIP**

"teng tong teng " suara bel pulang pun tiba.

"huwaaaa pelajaran yang sangat membosankan" ucap karin yg mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya

"kaariin chaan maaf yaaa kau pulang sendiri dulu aku mau mengerjakan kelompok dengan miyon chan hari ini " ucap himeka dengan nada sedih

" tak apa, kalau begitu aku puang dulu jaa nee" ucap karin yang meninggalkan kelasnya

"jaa"

"miyon ayoo pergii" ucap himeka

"hai" ucap miyon dan mereka bergandengan berjalan pulang

Karin P.O.V

"haaah membosankan" ucapku yang berjalan sambil meletakan kedua tanggannya dibelakang kepala

"mau mengintip senior kirika ahh, mungkin dia sedang dikelasnya sambil belajar, senior kirikaa aku dataaanggg" ucapku yang memerah saat memikirkan kirika yang notabenenya wakil ketua osis disekolah sakuragaouka high school.

" yaa aku perempuan ada yang salah mengenai itu? " ucap seseorang jendela dari kelas kirika

"kenapa kau masih menyamar menjadi laki-laki? Apa tujuanmu?" ucap seorang yang tengah berbicara dengan siluet diruang kelas kirika, dan akupun bersembunyi dibalik koridor sekolah

" haa ada yang menyamar jadi laki-laki,tapi dia siapa? Dan kenapa? Sebaiknya aku mendekat biar tau siapa orang itu" ucapku yang mulai mengendap endap untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara, saat mendekat karin terkejut bukan kepalang

"haaah ti-tidak mu-mungkin" ucapku yang sontak membuat kedua manusia yang sedang berbicara itupun tersadar ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka

"tu-tunggu ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucap salah satu siluet itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suzuka teman satu kelasnya yang terbilang juga teman dekat karin

"iya ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat karin" ucap kirika yang masih tampak tenang wallaupun identitasnya ketahuan

"aku aku" aku pun berhambur lari keluar kelas,sambil menahan tangis " kenapa-kenapa jadi begini hiks" batin karin yang terus berlari tanpa arah " aku tak percaya seseorang yang kusukai adalah seorang perempuan hiks ja-jadi selama ini aku dibohongi" batinku yang terus menangis sambil berlari"

"tu-tunggu aku sekarang dimana" ucapku yang mulai tersadar setelah sekian lama berlari

"a-aku tersesat hiks" ucapnya yang sekarang tengah berada ditaman kota dan duduk dibangku bawah pohon sambil menangis

"hiks hiks" isak ku

"he hei karin kenapa kau bisa disini" ucap sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya

TBC

"Yohoooooo yuu is bek" *kriik kriik krrikk*

Ceritanya kebanyakan ngk? Bosen yaaa? ~.~

Bales riview ~

mithadhonitha : yosshaa ini udh lanjut ^O^ btw itu morat marit karna author sendiri dijuluki the Queen off typo xD

Lia : udh lanjut kok ^O^

Chachichachi : maksih sarannyaa x3 disini kazune emng mau dibuat agak serem dikit tapi Cuma baik ama karin xD bia so sweet gituu *eaakkk

kazuky kujyo : udh lanjut~ .

Lovely : iyaa xD dibaca ulang ternyata typo masih kebanyakan maklum dijuluki queen of typo =.= btw udh lanjut x3

Nee minna kalo ada salah kata ato typo lagi riview and suka ceritanya polow authornya

*plakk

See yuu the next chapter xD


	3. Chapter 3

**My Prince**

Chap : 3

Pairing : hanazono karin x kujyo kazune

Disclaimer : Koge donbo

Warning : dimana mana, alur ngk jelas and kecepetan

 **Don't like Don't Read**

Kalo mau baca apa ngk bodo amat *ditimpuk pakek sendal*

"he-hei karin kenapa kau bisa disini" ucap sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya

.

.

" ka-kazune" ucap karin yang masih terisak sambil melihat kazune yang kini ada disebelahnya. Melihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia sedang bertemu orang penting. dari setelan pakaiannya armani hitam berkancing ganda serta sepatu dan tatanan rambut yang di cat hitam, membuat kazune terlihat …

"seperti seorang pangeran saja " batin karin

"hei apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Dan menggunakan seragam sekolah?" tanya kazune lagi

"a-aku akuu hiks hiks " ucap karin yang kembali terisak

"haaah"

"eh –eh" ucap karin yang kaget karna ulah si pangeran menyebalkan ini yang tiba tiba memeluknya tanpa permisi

"tenanglaah kau tak perlu sedih dikeramaian. Sekarang kau bisa menangis dibahuku" ucap kazune

"huwaaaa dia dia jahat sekaliii selama ini aku aku tak tau apa-apa tentangnyaaa hiks" ucap karin yang maracau tak jelas

" sudah mendingan? Ayo kita pergi kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri mu " ucap kazune yang menggadeng tangan karin

"umm ha hai" ucap karin yang

Kazune P.O.V

"ah sialan jantungku kenapa berdegub seperti ini Cuma bersama karin, dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku mau menggandeng tangannya ada apa denganku, setiap bersamanya aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku" batinku

"karin kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ini sangat jauh dari sekolah dan kau masih memakai seragam sekolah" ucapku , yang mulai penasaran dengan keadaannya yang dikatakan err sedikit berantakan dengan kuncir dua yang mulai agak longgar dan tatanan baju yang sedikit berantakan serta mata yang sembab

"e-eh itu aku akuu " ucap karin

"Haah yaa sudah karna kau disini bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sambil menenangkan dirimu. Bagaimana hmm?" ucapku sambil mendekatkan wajahku,aku sangat menyukai menggoda gadis didepanku ini terutama ekspresinya yang kadang memerah dan malu-malu terlihat sangat menggemaskan

"jangan seenaknya baka" ucapnya sambil memasang tampang kesal

"hei ayolaah kau tak mau menemani pangeran tampan yang ada dihadapanmu ini, hm? " ucapku sambil memasang wajah sok ganteng didepan karin dengan tangan kananku yang memegang dahi ku yang membuat sedikit rambut depanku terangkat plus sedikit senyuman narsis yang terlihat errr aneh (?)

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHA, sok keren sekali kau"ucap karin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya

"jadi kau mau?" tanyaku

"baiklah baiklah, tapi boleh aku yg menentukan mau kemana?" tawar karin padaku

"baiklah" balasku

"ayoo" ucap karin yangg menarik tanganku, akupun terhuyun karna tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh karin

Normal P.O.V

"huwaaaaa masih sama seperti dulu" ucap karin yang berlari kecil yang berlari kecil diantara orang yang berlalu lalang

"hei umur sudah terlalu tua untuk bertingkah seperti anak kecil" ucap kazune , sontak membuat karin berhenti berlari. Sebenarnya mereka sedang berada di air terjun ditengah-tengah taman dan disekeliling air terjun terdapat beberapa pohon dan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran karna sedang mendekati musim semi terdapat SATU pohon sakura di arah barat yang menghadap gunung dan kuil seolah pohon tersebut terlihat sangat indah dan paling menonjol diantara pohon lainnya.

"nee. Kazune tempat yang indah kan?" ucap karin sambil memegang batang pohon sakura tersebut dan sedikit mengeluarkan seulas senyum sedih

" ada apa karin?" ucap kazune yang mulai iba melihat perubahan raut wajah karin yang begitu cepat

"di disini tempat aku dan senior kirika bertemu, kau tau dia sangat baik dan ramah saat aku terpuruk dan menangis disini hiks,ta tapi sekarang dia dia" ucap karin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"menangis lah" ucap kazune seraya memeluk karin di bawah pohon sakura tersebut

"ta-tapi bajumu ini sudah ke dua kalinya aku menangis hiks ?" ucap karin yang ragu-ragu

"tak apa, kalau kau sedih jangan ditahan" ucap kazune yang mengeratkan pelukannya

"uughhhh huweeee heeee kau kejam senior kirika kau kejam sudah berapa kali aku menangis karna dirimu bakaaaa huwaaaa, kenapa kau tak mau jujur padaku haaa hiks " ucap karin yang meracau tak jelas dipelukan kazune

"daijobu nee" bisik kazune di tengah racauan karin, sontak hal tersebut membuat karin sedikit tenang

"hiks hiks" ucap karin

Kemudian kazune mendudukan karin di rerumputan di bawah pohon sakura

"tunggu disini" ucap kazune yang kemudian berlalu pergi ke sebuah kedai didekat taman disebelah kuil

"ini. Kau pasti haus setelah menangis" ucap kazune yang memberikan sebotol pocari kepada karin

"arigatou " ucap karin sambil meminum sebotol pocari tersebut

"sudah baikan?" Ucap kazune

KARIN P.O.V

"sudah baikan? " ucap kazune

"ummm hai" ucapku mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasa

"kazune kau sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya di sekolah, ntah kenapa kau seperti pangeran penyelamatku, apakah aku bisa berharap padamu . Sifat menjengkelkanmu seperti di telan oleh bumi benar-benar membuat hatiku tenang, apakah salah jika aku menyukai kazune… lagi seperti dulu ? " bantinku

Akupun menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang terlintas di otakku

"karin ada apa? Kau pusing?" ucap kazune yang terlihat was was

"emm daijobu" ucapku yang tersenyum kecil dan tulus, sekilas aku melihat rona merah yang tipis pada wajah kazune

KAZUNE P.O.V

"senyumnya manis sekali, aarrgghh hei kazune sadarlhaa dia hanya gadis cerewet yang banyak maunya" batinku

Siapa juga yang tak akan terpesona melihat karin tersenyum tulus di bawah pohon sakura dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah karna efeck menangis tadi wallaupun matanya masih terlihat sembab

"yaa sudah ayo sudah sore,sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang" ucapku seraya bangkit dan memberikan tanganku untuk menyambut karin bangun dari duduknya

"emm ha-hai" ucap karin yang menyambut tanganku dan berjalan mengikutiku di belakang

"kita naik mobilku saja sudah terlalu sore kalau berjalan"tawarku pada karin

"umm" ucap karin menganggukan kepalanya

SKIP

NORMAL P.O.V

"Ckiiitttt" mendadak kazune mengerem mobilnya terlihat didepan rumah kazune ada yang menghadangnya didepan.

Sebuah siluet yang sangat dikenal oleh karin dan juga kazune

"karin apa kau tau dia akan datang kerumahmu? " ucap kazune

TBC

Haloo pemirsa sekalian ayuu is back hohohohoo tentunya dengan cerita abal-abal dan sok sensasional /Jduaakk

Author : Ada yang kangen ngaaakkk

Readers : engaaakk huuuuu *ngelempar buah kelapa (?)

Author : yaa udah deeh, emang ayu peduli weekkk xp , btw gimna ceritanya ? apa terlalu aneh? Ato kebanyakan salah penempatan kata ? ayuu manusia jadi punya segudang salah *eh

And kek biasaaa xD kalo ada kesalahan dalam kata maupun apapun dalam tulisan/suka ceritanya ripiu eh maksudnya riview hehehe biar serasa banyak fans *dilempar kacang


	4. Chapter 4

**My Prince**

Chap : 4

Pairing : hanazono karin x kujyo kazune

Disclaimer : Koge donbo

Warning : typo dimana mana, alur ngk jelas and kecepetan OOC

 **Don't like Don't Read**

"Karin apa kau tau dia akan datang kerumahmu? " ucap Kazune

.

.

.

Mendadak karin menjadi pucat pasi saat tau siapa yang tengah menunggunya saat malam-malam begini

" Hei Karin kau tak apa?" tanya Kazune

"Kazune aku aku" ucap Karin gelagapan yang bingung setengah mati dengan situasi sekarang

" ayo keluar" ucap Kazune yg kemudian keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk Karin

"tak apa kau masuk saja biar aku yang menangani dia" bisik Kazune sambil menggandeng tangan Karin yang kemudian mendekati siluet yang ada didepannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karakusuma Kirika.

"karin aku…." "ada perlu apa kau kerumah Karin?" potong Kazune ditengah ucapan kirika

"aku ingin berbicara pada Hanazono bukan kau" ketus kirika

"kauuu…. Bugh " ucap kazune yang mulai kesal dan memukul Kirika

" Cih, …bruakh " Kirika pun membalas tepat pada wajah kazune, dan terjadilah perkelahian antara kedua orang tersebut.

"HENTKAAAAANN ! Hiks, jangan berkelahi disini " ucap Karin yang matanya mulai sembab

Sontak kedua pemuda itupun berhenti berkelahi

" Karin " ucap Kazune dan Kirika bersamaan

"PERGI KALIAN DARI RUMAHKU PERGII hiks.." ucap karin yang menunjuk-nunjuk sembarang arah sambil menangis

"Haaahh, baiklah aku akan pergi … Karin ada yang harus kujelaskan tapi sepertinya bukan sekarang" ucap Kirika yang sedikit tersenyum pahit dan berjalan pergi.

" Hiks Hiks huwaaaaaa" ucap Karin yang terduduk sambil menangis

Kazune P.O.V

"SIALAN kau karakusuma, aku sudah susah – susah membuat gadisku ini tersenyum tapi kau dengan mudah menghancurkan segalanya" batinku yang sangat kesal karna kejadian ini, aku sekarang bingung mau bagaimana lagi membuat Karin tersenyum lagi. Melihat Karin menangis ntah kenapa aku merasa amat sangat bersalah karna semua ini.

"Karin sudahlah" ucapku yang kemudian memeluk karin

" K-Ka-Kazune " ucap karin yang tegagap dengan tingkahku yang tiba-tiba

Sebenarnya akupun tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranku untuk memeluk Karin seperti ini, tapi toh sudah terjadi jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Akupun mengelus rambut belakang karin yang dikuncir dua itu "kau tau? Hatiku sakit karna kau menangis semua sudah terjadi, jadi biarkanlah" ucapku

"hiks, Ha-Hai " ucap Karin, dan sepertinya tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar dan tangisannya mulai mereda. Akupun melepaskan pelukanku dan memandang wajah Karin yang sedikit awut - awutan karna menangis tadi

"Wa – wajahmu " ucap Karin yang menyentuh wajahku yang terluka akibat perkelahianku dengan

Kirika tadi

"Aw hei ini masih sakit " ucapku yang sedikit menjauhkan wajahku

"Gomenasai, kalau begitu kau masuklah biarkan aku mengobatimu" ucap Karin yang mulai bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil sedikit tersenyum. Aku tau kalau itu senyum yang dipaksakan, akupun sedikit merona kemudian menyambut tangan tersebut dan mulai berjalan masuk kerumah Karin

-RUMAH KARIN –

Kulihat rumah Karin yang cukup rapi. Rumah minimalis berlantai dua dan di sisi kiri terdapat foto Karin yang berumur sekitar 7 tahun dan beberapa foto dia bersama keluarganya keluarganya, aku sedikit tersenyum melihat salah satu fotonya bersama ayah dan ibunya di tepi danau, disitu terlihat Karin yang digandeng ibunya sambil tersenyum malu – mau dengan tampang sedikit bersemu merah

" emm tunggu disini dulu biar aku ambilkan kompres " ucap Karin yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"hn" balasku kemudian pergi dari ruang tamu menuju dapur

Akupun masih mengedarkan pandanganku pada ruang tamu ini sambil menunggu Karin kembali namun hanya foto yang aku pandangi tadi. Ntah kenapa aku sangat gemas melihat foto tersebut muka bulat yang tersenyum itu rasanya ingin ku tarik pipinya. Aku pun berjalan mendekati foto itu dan memandanginya dari dekat

"hei sedang melihat apa ? " tanya Karin tiba-tiba dari belakang yang membawa kompres dan air es

"ah tak ada, aww hei pelan-pelan tak bisa menunggu ku duduk apa hmm? " rintihku karna tiba-tiba saja ia menempelkan batu es ke bagian dahi.

"emm gomen, sekalian biar mendinginkan otakmu yang dari tadi melamun hehehehe" ucap Karin sambil senyum tak jelas (?) . akupun berjalan duduk disofa panjang disebelah kursiku duduk tadi dan di ikuti Karin dibelakangku.

NORMAL P.O.V

Tampak Karin yang mengobati Kazune dengan telaten sesekali Kazune meng aduh karna kadang Karin menempelkan esnya terlalu keras

" Hei baka kau bisa diam tidak ini lukamu susah dibersihkan kalau kau terus-terusan menghindar dari kompresnyaa" gerutu Karin.

"Kau yang tidak hati-hati " ucap Kazune ketus

"Huft" ucap Karin yang langsung mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengobati kazune. "Aw heii kazune Fi-fifi ku syahiitt~" ucap karin (dengan nada yang dilebay-lebaykan :'v ), saat kazune secara terang-terangan mencubit pipi karin.

"ku bilangkan pelan-pelan Karin, biar kau merasakan sakit juga jadi kita adil hahahahaa" ucap Kazune sambil tertawa melihat ekpresi karin yang pipinya ditarik sebelah dan muka yang terkesan aneh di mata kazune.

Deg.

Karin merasa sesuatu bergemuruh di dekat jantungnya, kupu-kupu berterbangan disisinya, seolah-olah kesadarannya tersedot kedalam wajah tampan nan menawan yang tertawa dihadapannya .

"Hei karin kau tak mati dengan mata terbuka kan? " Ucap Kazune dengan tampang polosnya (?)

"ah eh ohh tidak tidak" sontak Karin terkejut dan kembali mengobati Kazune

"Atau.."

"…."

"kau menyukaiku? " Ucap kazune sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ..

"Bugh.." Sontak karin langsung membogem mentah (sampai hampir pingsan pemirsaahh!) Kazune karna malu. "ah Gomenasai Kazune Kun aku tak sengaja"

"Aku kehilangan setengah jantungku~ " Ucap Kazune yang terkapar di sofa

"yang kau maksud itu harusnya setengah Jiwa mu Baka" ucap Karin dengan mulut membentuk Huruf 3 dan mata mengarah ke samping

"ehm… Hai Hai, Sepertinya aku Harus pulang Himeka pasti sudah mencemaskanku" Ucap Kazune sambil melihat jam di dinding rumah Karin

"emm.. ano Kazune Kun aku sudah menelpon Himeka dan memberitau kau disini, dan Kau boleh menginap jika kau mau soalnya ini sudah terlalu larut dan Himeka bilang tak apa" Ucap Karin ditengah Lamunan Kazune.

"Wakarimashita, tapi tak apa mengijinkan seorang laki-laki yang bukan keluarga mu tinggal denganmu hm,?

" anggap saja sebagai balas budi karna sudah menolongku, Huft. Gitu aja kok repot"

" kariin kau itu seberapa polos, membiarkanku bisa saja tiba-tiba aku tak sengaja berbuat yang tak bagus untukmu ARRGHHHHH" batin Kazune frustasi

"Ka-kazune? " ucap karin

"eh, Baiklah bisa tunjukan kamar untuk ku dimana? " Ucap Kazune

TBC

 **Holaaa minna saaann ^O^ Ayuu come Back xD**

 **Maaf kan ayu yang suangaaatt terlambat update karna kerjaan numpuk dan terserang kehabisan ide selama berbulan - bulan T.T**

 **Mungkin seterusnya bakal usaha ngk kelamaan update tapi yaah kalau pr dan ulangan-ulangan semester menanti diriku bisa apa /.\**

Btw kalau ceritanya ada yang ganjal? Alur kecepatan? Harap dimaklumi dan diberi tau xD karna author jga newbie *garuk-garuk belakang kepala yang gak gatel tapi dipaksa gatel-_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Prince**

Chap : 5

Pairing : Hanazono karin x Kujyo Kazune

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelasdan kecepetan, OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

"Ka-Kazune?" Ucap karin

"Eh, Baiklah bisa tunjukan kamarku dimana?" Ucap Kazune

.

.

.

Disinilah Kazune dan Karin, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sesekali Karin membuka obrolan yang mungkin kazune, sesekali ia menanggapinya (Tapi banyakan ngacangin sih *digampar Kazune* )

"Karin apa benar kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Kazune tiba-tiba. Sontak Karin yang tadinya berjalan mendadak berhenti, kazune pun sontak menabrak Karin karna pandangannya fokus ke pajangan-pajangan yang ada disekitarnya, dan terjatulah mereka di lantai dengan posisi Kazune di atas dan Karin

"Aw kok tidak sakit ?" ucap Kazune yang terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat apa bantalan empuk yang ia timpa.

"Ughh" guman Karin yang mulai terbangun dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah Kazune yang mau beranjak bangun dari tubuhnya namun yang jadi masalah ialah kepala Kazune menimpa dada Karin dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Gadis kuncir dua ini memerah dan kemudian

"GYAAAAAAA!? " secara sadar atau tidaknya Karin Menampar Kazune dan membuat Kazune terpental cukup Jauh (!?)

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan DASAR MESUM!" ucap Karin lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'dasar mesum' disertai dengan tampang memerah dan dengan wajah yang menutupi Pipinya serta mulut yang sedikit terbuka

"KAU YANG TIBA-TIBA MENABRAKKU AKU HANYA BERTANYA SEDIKIT KENAPA BERHENTI! BAKA" ucap kazune setengah teriak serta wajah memerah karna (Malu dan ) marah

"huft itu karna kamarmu ada disini" ucap karin dengan wajah menghadap kesamping serta mulut membentuk angka 3 dan mata agak menyipit tak lupa Aksen wajah memerah xDD

KAZUNE POV

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan, padahal ada yang mau kutanyakan" batin kazune sambil memunculkan perempatan di dahinya

"hei….. bisakah kau lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan? " ucap Karin tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kazune

"yang mana? " ucap kazune dengan senyuman menantang serta wajah mengahadap kesamping

"UGHHH ….. Kau membuatku kesal saja!" ucap Karin dan langsung mendorong secara paksa dan melempar Kazune menuju Ranjang di kamarnya Kazune. Dan serangan tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat Kazune Kaget dan akhirnya..

"Bruakk" suara Kazune yang terlempar bukan keranjangnya melainkan ke Lantai.

"K-Ka-Kazuneee! Huwaaa maafkan akuuuu aku tak sengajaaaaa" ucap Karin yang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kazune namun tak kunjung sadar

"Akuuu dimanaaa~ ?" ucap Kazune yang rohnya mulai terpisah antara jiwa dan badannya (?)

"Kau dirumahku Baka! " ucap Karin dan langsung memberikan Jitakan Mautnya pada Kazune

"Ittai.. Hei jadi perempuan Jangan terlalu Kasar !" ucap Kazune yang mengusap Benjolnya yang berada tepat dibelakang kepalanya

"Sudah tidur sana! " ucap Karin

S

K

I

P

\- Pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah-

"hoaaaammm tidurku nyenyak sekali, " ucap Kazune yang mulai mengucek matanya sambil berjalan mencari karin,

Sengg buumm jesss~

(anggep aja suara orang masak -,-)

"Baunya Enak, " ucap Kazune yang tiba-tiba dibelakang Karin dan tidak sengaja dagunya ditempelkan pada bahu Karin karna tentu saja tergoda dengan nasii goreng yang di buat oleh karin

"enggg an-ano….Ka-kazune kun..., " ucap Karin yang sedikit memerah

"eng nani? " Tanya Kazune sambil menolehkan wajahnya sedikit keatas sontak wajah mereka bertemu dan karin pun makin memerah mereka sangat dekat…

Semakin dekat..

Semaakiinn dekaatt….

Karin dapat merasakan nafas Kazune…

Kemudian…

Teng Tong~

Sontak kedua insan tersebut mulai memalingkan wajah mereka yang sudah memerah.. apalagi Karin yang sudah Bak kepiting rebus dibuat oleh Kazune..

"ehm.. biar aku buka-kan pintunya," ucap kazune sambil memecahkan keheningan, dan bergegas pergi kedepan dan membuka kan pintu

KARIN P.O.V

" yaa ampuuuunnn hampirr sajaaaa " batin Karin yang panik bukan main apalagi mukanya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus yang siap disantap.

"ka-kalau ti-tidak ada yang menekan bel tadi apa yang akan terjadi padakuu" ucap karin yang mulai baper #eaakk dengan apa yang dilakukan Kazune barusan.

"Karin no baka hilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotormu bodoh kau memalukan dia hanya pria sok yang banyak maunyaaa! " ucap karin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

KAZUNE P.O.V

"apa yang sudah aku lakukan. aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diriku tadi... Dan siapa yang menekan bel tadi arrghhh mengganggu saja andai dia tak menekan bel tadi pasti aku sudah…."

TENG TONG~

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Duk Duk Dukk

Teng Tong

Duk Dukk Dukk

"Astagaa siapa orang gila yang mengetuk sambil memencet bell seperti ini," Batin Kazune

"sebentaaarr" Ucap Kazune

Ceklek…

"woaah ternyata benar ada Kazune disini seperti yang dikatakan Himekaa" ucap Michiru yang kemudian menyelonong masuk kerumah Karin

"Bau ini… PASTI MASAKAN HANAZONO KAN!" ucap Micchi yang membara menatap Kazune

"kalau iya memangnya kenapa? "balas Kazune dengan senyum ogah-ogahan

"Aku datang tepat waktuu YOSH" ucap micchi dengan membara dan berlari menuju Dapur Karin

"Hanazoonoo" Panggil micchi sambil berlari kecil kedapur sambil melambaikan tangannya

"apa yang kau lakukan Michi? " ucap Karin yang kaget melihat Michi yang kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Karin

"aku merindukan masakanmu hehe" ucap Micchi dengan tampang polosnya sambil menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Eh kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit ? " Lanjut Micchi sambil menyetuh dahi karin

"Hei Kazune apa yang kau lakukan pada hanazono?" ucap Karin dengan tampang cemberutnya dan bibirnya dibuat membentuk angka 3

"a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ucap Kazune seraya membuang muka kesamping dengan wajah sedikit memerah

"heee" ujar Michi yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kazune, "kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu memerah heh?" Micchi pun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya ke wajah Kazune

"Kalian tidak mau makan? " ucap Karin yang tiba-tiba sudah meletakan piringnya ke atas meja dapur dan mulai duduk

"ayo makan ber.."

Teng Tong~

"eh sepertinya ada tamu lagi" ujar Karin yang mulai menggeser kursi dan menoleh keruang tamu "Kalau begitu biar aku buka-kan pintunya" lanjut Karin yang mulai berlari kecil

Teng Tong~

" Sebentaar" ucap Karin yang mulai Tergesa-gesa..

TBC

Author : Emmmm ._.

…

Engg….

….

MAAFKAAANN AYUUU *sujut sujut Gaje

Readers : maafnya kebanyakan thor di chapter sebelumnya juga…

Author : huwaaa TwT suka ngk mood soalnya teheee xP #Jeduakk *dilempar Batok kelapa

Enggk juga koook masih kadang nyicil buatnya :'3 kadang ide nya suka kesendat-sendat kek sinyal kartu AX*S pass di hutan LOL

Nexk chapter gimana hayooo? *^* siapa tamuunyaa? xD

Tunggu di Epis.. eh chapter berikutnya~


	6. Chapter 6

**My Prince**

Chap : 6

Pairing : Hanazono karin x Kujyo Kazune

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelasdan kecepetan, OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Teng Tong~

" Sebentaar," Ucap Karin yang mulai Tergesa-gesa..

Ceklek..

"Kariinnchaaann," ucap tamu tersebut yang ternyata ialah Himeka

"Horaaa Himekaachaan " ucap Karin

"hai desu, ohiya aku kira Micchi ada disini soalnya aku bertemu dengan dia dijalan saat berbelanja dan aku memintanya kerumah Karin Chan biar Kalian tidak kesepian." ucap Himeka disertai senyum manisnya

"Hooo tadi ia sempat membicarakanmu kok tapi dia tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang," balas Karin dengan tampang cemberutnya dan sedikit rona merah dipipinya

"Ka-karin Chan apa kau sakit? " ucap Himeka yang melihat rona merah dipipi Karin

"Pertanyaanmu sama seperti yang ditanyakan michi eheee aku tak apa" timpal Karin sambil tersenyum terpaksa dengan 4 kerutan di atas kepalanya.

"So-souka?..."

"Nee Himeka chan ayo kedapur, kebetulan sekali aku memasak sedikit kebanyakan" potong karin.

-Dapur-

Suara sendok sambil suara ocehan Micchi dan Karin yang memecahkan keheningan,

"Ku-cho apha sajah yahg shudagh kauh lakuhkhan deghan Hanazhono?" ucap Micchi

(kujyo apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan hanazono?)

"Brakkk!... Telan makannmu Baka, Tak usah banyak tanya" bentak Kazune

"Huft dashar Thak bhisa UHUK UHUK OHOOKK" balas micchi yang kemudian tiba – tiba terbatuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Ini diminum" ucap Karin seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Micchi dan langsung diminum segelas air itu dalam sekali teguk (?!)

"fuaah kau penyelamatku Kariinnn" ucap Micchi yang kemudian memeluk Karin Kazune yang melihat itu langsung sweardrop melihat tingkah Michi yang memeluk sambil memutar-mutar dan membuat Karin sedikit terayun dan menjadi Pusing.

"Michiii akuuu pusinggg" protes Karin disertai matanya yang membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran yang berputar

"eh, gomenasai ehehehe aku cuma senang kau **Menolongku dan tidak sedingin Kazune yang membiarkanku bahkan jika aku mati tersedak"** ucap Micchi yang dengan sedikit penekanan darikata menolongku.

"Terseraah" ucap Kazune Cuek dan menyudahi sarapan paginya. "dan hei Karin lebih baik kau tak usah dekat-dekat dengan Karakusuma itu lagi, aku benci melihatmu seperti kemarin" lanjut Kazune

"Ha-hai"ucap Karin dengan sedikit malu

"Heee memang apa yang terjadi?" ucap micchi yang tiba-tiba terhenti dan menatap intens Karin

"emmm tidak ada apa-apa tidak ada apa-apa" balas Karin sambil mendorong dada michi agar sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduknya

"Souka…" ucap micchi sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dengan jempolnya di dagu. "Hei Kujyo kalau terjadi yang tidak-tidak pada Hanazono kau yang akan aku Cari pertama kali" sambil menatap Kazune

"Apa pedulimu?" Balas Kazune dengan tenang sambil membalas tatapan Micchi

"heei Kalian lebih baik bantu aku meletakan piring-piring ini pada tempatnya dari pada tidak ada yang dikerjakan" ucap Himeka yang sejak kapan mencuci piring-piring di atas meja sambil memasang senyum manisnya

"Ha'I" Ucap mereka bertiga

"kau tinggal sendiri Karin?" ucap Micchi

"emm aku dengan nenekku tinggal disini sebenarnya tapi ia memutuskan tinggal didesa dan kadang melihatku sekali-sekali ehehe " balas Karin dengan cengirnya.

"ba-bagaimana ka-kalau Karin Chan tinggal bersama aku dan Kazune?" tanya Himeka

"ah boleh juga, kalau bersama kami kau kupastikan mengerjakan pr dan tidak mendapat gangguan dari Karakusuma Sialan Itu" ucap Kazune dengan tampang sangarnya

"he'eh ku-kurasa tidak perlu HimekaChan, apa yang nanti kubilang dengan nenekku kalau tiba-tiba aku pindah? Dan dan enggg" ucap Karin yang berusaha menolak

"ayolaahh Kariinn" Ucap Himeka dengan nada memelas

"disana kau tidak perlu bere- beres rumah karna kami punya pelayan tersendiri , tapi bukan ber-arti kau bisa malas-malasan " ketus Kazune

"aku tidak enak, tidak usah " Ucap Karin

"Ka-kalau kau menolak aku akan menangis disini dan tidak akan memaafkanmu KarinChan " ancam Himeka yang matanya mulai sembab.

"huwaaaa tidak tidak Baik Baik aku akan menurut" ucap Karin dengan spontan

Tanpa mereka sadari Kazune memunculkan Smirk Evilnya namun tidak ada yang sadar akan Hal itu.

"Kalau begitu Ayo siap-siap Karin agar besok kau bisa pindah" Ucap Micchi dengan semangat

(siapa yang mau pindah siapa yang bersemangat-_-)

SKIP pagi Waktu Sekolah

Karin berjalan dengan Gontai menuju Kelas, matanya memperlihatkan sedikit kantung mata

"Ohayou~" Ucapnya dengan Malas

"Ohayou Karinchaaannn,matamu kenapa? " Ucap Himeka

"liee daijobu, aku Cuma kekurangan tidur kok ehehe" Ucap Karin

"ohiya pulang ini kau lansung kerumahku yaa, barang-barangmu kan sudah dirumahku" ucap Himeka dengan senyumnya. Mendengar itu Karin tiba-tiba murung "hee karin kenapa?" Tanya Himeka karna cemas melihat perubahan raut wajah Karin yang tiba-tiba

"liee tidak ada apa-apa Himeka aku cuma bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada kalian, kalian sudah terlalu baik karna mau menerimaku " Ucap Karin yang sadar dari lamunannya

" kau sahabatku kariinnChaan jadi tidak usah sungkan nee" Ucap Himeka dengan manisnya.

Teng Tong Teng~

Pertanda bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi Sakuagouka pun berhamburan keluar terkecuali Himeka,Karin,Kazune dan Micchi tentunya

"hei bodoh kenapa kau ikut menunggu Karin?" ucap Kazune dengan sinis sambil menatap Michiru

"ini kan kepindahan karin aku mau lihat rumah barunya" ucap Michi dengan Gaya (sok) imutnya

"Kau tak memiliki kepentingan dirumah Kujyo mending pergi saja" ketus Kazune

"sudaah sudaahh ini kapan mau pulang? Barang-barangku kan masih dirumah ehehe" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum paksa dengan empat kerutan di dahinya.

"Barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan tukang pindah cuma pakaian dan isi kamar kan?" balas Kazune'

"heeee tidak ada yang bilaangg!"ucap Karin syok

"aku lupa memberitahukanmu ya karin? Maaf" ucap Himeka dengan senyum tanpa dosanya

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal sihh" batin Karin

"ya sudah ayo berangkat" ucap Kazune yang berjalan mendahului Karin dan yang lainnya

"Matte…" ucap Himeka,Karin dan Michi secara serentak.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sendari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka, sambil menyentuh cincin berwarna kehitaman dengan batu berwarna hitam Kecoklatan

"Dewiku apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" ucap sosok tersebut yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

Tbc

Thnks buat koreksinya xD

Nur Afny07 and milky Holmes

Dan para readersku tercintaah :3

dan buat kata caps di kata ucap,ujar de el el itu sumpah! Jari-jari ayu keteken sendiri T-T tiap mau koreksi ngetik caps di kata itu pasti keketik lagi dan keulang bahkan sampe 3x dalam 11 kata ._.

dan ada beberapa kata yang kadang seenaknya di masuk in xd diriku suangat mengharapkan koreksi dari kalian, karna jujur nilai bahasa indonesia authorpun ngk gede-gede apa *curhat

sampe ketemu di chapter berikutnya ._.

oh iya author kemungkinan bwt chapter berikutnya bakal ada telat ._. dikarenakan beberapa kesibukan di duta …

jaa nee *kabuur


	7. Chapter 7

**My Prince**

Chap : 7

Pairing : Hanazono karin x Kujyo Kazune

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelas dan kecepetan, OOC

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

"Matte…" ucap Himeka,Karin dan Michi secara serentak.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sendari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka, sambil menyentuh cincin berwarna kehitaman dengan batu berwarna hitam Kecoklatan.

"Dewiku apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" ucap sosok tersebut yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Karin sekarang dirumah berlantai 2 yang bisa dikategorikan lumayan besar

"Karin Kamarmu di lantai 2 sebelum kamarku" ucap Kazune

"ohiya Karin ayo kita makan bersama sebelum kau kesini aku sudah memasakkan banyak makanan lhoo" ucap Himeka

"ha-hai" balas Karin yang kemudian berjalan kedapur

Skip

"Karinchan kau tau dimana kamarmu kan?" tanya himeka

"di-dilantai du-"

"disana ada banyak pintu kau tau kamarmu sebelah mana?" potong Kazune dengan tampang meremehkan

"AKU TAU!" bentak Karin dengan perempatan siku dikepalanya sambil berjalan pergi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

"Kazune baka Kazune Bakaa Botak sanaaa Botak sanaaaa!" rutuk Karin sambil terus berjalan dan saat sampai diatas tangga dia terhenti melihat banyaknya pintu dilantai 2 kira-kira 6 pintu yang saling berhadapan

"hu-huweee pintu yang manaaa"

tiba tiba Kazune datang kemudian menyentil Dahi Karin

"Ittai" ringis Karin sambil memegang kepalanya

"Sudah ku tanya tadi tau atau tidak! Tapi apa disini kau malah duduk dan mau menangis seperti anak kecil saja" omel Kazune sambil meletakan kedua tangan di dadanya dengan **Aura gelap** disekitarnya

"ma-maaf" ucap karin

"apanya aku tak dengar?" tanya kazune

"hu-huweee" rajuk Karin dengan tanggannya yang masih setia dikepalanya sambil memasang wajah sedih melihat hal tersebut Kazune mengusap dan sedikit menepuk pucuk kepalanya

"eh" ucap Karin kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kazune tersenyum dengan lembut di atasnya sontak itu membuat Karin Merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat

"aku tunjukan sekali ini saja kalau kau tersasar lagi jangan harap ada yg menolongmu" ucap Kazune sambil berjalan diikuti Karin dibelakangnya

"nah ini kamarmu jangan salah lagi" ucap Kazune sambil membukakan pintu no 2 dari belakang

"ha-hai"

"nah aku pergi dulu, kalau ada yang mau kau tanyakan datanglah ke kamar didepanmu disana Kamar Himeka" jelas Kazune

"eh kalau kamarmu?" celetuk Karin

"hee memangnya untuk apa kau tau kamarku hee?" ucap Kazune sambil menunjuk-nunjuk (lebih tepatnya mendorong jidat Karin dengan jari telunjuknya -.-) Karin dan memasang Tampang seolah meremehkan Karin

"aku Cuma tanya, sudah sana pergi! " ketus Karin sambil mendorong pintunya kuat-kuat

'Jedaaarrrr'

"dasar" ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum dan berjalan pergi

KARIN P.O.V

"sepertinya dia sudah pergi" ucapku sambil merosot terduduk didepan pintu

"haah apa dia punya kepribadian ganda? Saat disekolah dia terlihat sangat berwibawa dan selalu menjaga jarak dengan perempuan tapi saat dirumah ini dia menyebalkan ketus seenaknya mana suka pegang- pegang memang sih sebatas menyentil dan emm" tiba-tiba aku teringat saat Kazune tiba-tiba memeluknya (baca chapter 3) sontak Karin langsung memerah mengingat itu

"tenaang kariinn tenaangg dia hanya menenangkanmuu" batinku sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku sendiri sambil merapikan beberapa barang-barangku yang masih didalam dus dus

"yak waktunya tidur" ucapku saat melihat jam didinding sudah menunjuk kan jam 00.00 dan akupun merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur

.

END Karin P.O.V

.

.

"Hoaaammm, Ohayou Kazuneeee" sapa Himeka dari bawah

"ha'I ohayou" balas Kazune yang baru turun dari tangga

"apa Karinchaan sudah banguun?"

"sepertinya belum, dia memang kelihatan kelelahan kemarin apa sebaiknya aku bangunkan?"

"tolong yaa Kazuunee aku akan memasakkan sarapan untuk kaliaaan" ucap Himeka dan berjalan Pergi menuju dapur sedangkan Kazune kembali naik ke atas tangga untuk membangunkan Karin dan mulai membuka pintu Kamar Karin

'Ceklek'

"hei Karin banguun heei sudah pagi" ucap Kazune sambil menepuk- nepuk Pipi Karin

"sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan tapi hari ini dia harus bersekolah," batin Kazune sambil bertopang dagu tiba-tiba ia memunculkan smirk Evilnya sepertinya ia menemukan Cara untuk membangunkan Karin

"Cup" tiba-tiba Kazune mencium Karin tepat dibibirnya sedikit lama sambil memejamkan matanya

"sepertinya ada sesuatu di wajahku apaa yaa" batin Karin yang sedikit sadar, melihat mata Karin mulai bergerak ia pun tersenyum kecil dibalik ciumannya dan mengangkat kepalanya

"Hei pemalas sudah Pagi cepat bangun!" ketus Kazune

"uughh sudah jam berapa ?"

"sebentar lagi jam 7 CEPAT DASAR apa kau mau kita telat" Bentak Kazune sambil memunculkan perempatan Siku di dahinya sambil melipat tanggannya didada

"iyaa iyaaa" ucap Karin yang mulai bangkit "eh tapi kenapa kau yang membangunkanku? Himeka mana?" sambung Karin lagi

"dia sedang memasak sarapan didapur sudah jangan banyak tanya cepat siap-siap sebentar lagi kita berangkat sekolah!" ucap Kazune yang mulai kesal dengan Karin

"hai"

.

.

.

.

SKIP DISEKOLAH

"ohayouu" ucap Himeka dan Karin bersamaan didepan kelas mereka

"ohayou" balas orang-orang dikelas Himeka dan Karin pun berjalan Ketempat duduk mereka

"apa yaa yang menempel di bibirku tadi pagi rasanya sedikit lembut apa tanganku yaa?" batin Karin yang melamun sambil menyentuh bibirnya "atau jangan Jangan, Blusss" sontak Karin langsung memerah saat ia terpikir kazune menciumnya "tidak-tidak mungkin kan kazune melakukan hal seperti itu" batin Karin

Yang masih memerah

"HANAZONO KARIN "

"Ha'I sensei" sahut Karin yang mulai tersadar dari lamunannya

"apa kau demam?" tanya sensei tersebut

"ha-hanya kelelahan sensei" balas Karin menunduk, yaa karin sedikit kelelahan karna semalam sempat sedikit membereskan barang-barang yang ia bawa kerumah Kazune

"wajahmu memerah Hanazono san, Kujyo antarkan Hanazono ke UKS"

"Ha'i sensei" ucap Himeka yang mulai membopongku

"Ayo Kaarinnchaan" ajak Himeka sambil tersenyum

"ba-baik" balas Karin, Kamipun berlalu pergi

.

.

"nah disini saja yaa Kariinchaan aku mau kembali ke kelas kalau sudah baikan kembalilah ke kelas" ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum

"ha'i" balas Karin dan mulai menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai tertidur

"oyasumi" ucap Himeka berlalu pergi, tidak lama setelah Kepergian Himeka Kirika datang untuk mengambil bola di UKS (uks apa gudang olahraga sih -_-)

"eh kuncir bunga" ucapnya melihat Kasur pasien "sepertinya aku mengenalnya" lanjut Kirika yang berjalan mendekati kasur tersebut

"Karin.." ucapnya sambil membuka Selimut yang menutupi wajahnya sambil tersenyum

"se-senior Ki-kirika" sahut Karin sambil mencoba menahan tangis saat ia tak ingin melihat Kirika Malah muncul dihadapannya apalagi menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ... Kirika adalah seorang perempuan

"ada apa?" tanya Kirika

"Tidak ada!" sangkal Karin dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Kirika dan yang mencoba menahan tangisnya

Ia terus berlari sampai dibelakang gedung sekolah namun ia terhenti melihat Kazune bersama perempuan yang waktu itu ia lihat tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Suzuka.

"su-suzuka dan Kazune? Tidak mungkinkan? Mereka ber-sekongkol ? jadi selama ini ka-kazune yang menyuruh Suzuka untuk mengakui Jika Senior Kirika adalah laki-laki? Tapi kenapaa kenapaaaa" batinnya yang sudah tidak sengaja meneteskan Air matanya

"jadi selama ini a-a-akuu" ucapnya sambil sedikit segukan dan mulai berjalan mundurlalu tidak sengaja menginjak Ranting pohon 'Traakk'

Sontak membuat dua orang didepannya menoleh namun tak melihat apapun dan tidak memperdulikannya

Karinpun berlari menuju atap sekolah ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan murit-murit yang memandangnya aneh

"hiks Hiks mereka jahat " isak Karin. tiba-tiba Karin merasakan ada yang menutupi matanya dengan Satu tangan Karin menjadi berhenti segukan namun air matanya masih terus menetes

"tak apa menangislah " ucap orang tesebut yang mulai memeluk Karin dari belakang seolah untuk menguatkan Karin

"si-siapa kamu?" tanya Karin

"menangislah dewiku , aku mengerti rasanya disakiti" ucap orang tersebut

"hiks hiks " isak Karin yang menangis semakin kencang

"KAUU JAHAAATTTT Hiks Hiks" teriak karin yang semakin menjadi-jadi dengan mata yang ditutupi oleh orang dibelakangnya "kenapaa kenapaa hiks kau melakukan iniii salahkuu apaaa! Hiks" lanjut Karin

"tak apa dewiku " ucap orang tersebut yang mulai membukakan mata Karin setelah merasa Karin sudah mulai sedikit tenang

"J-jin"ucap Karin terkejut

"ya ini aku dewiku, aku selalu ada untukmu dan tidak pernah melupakanmu" ucap Jin sambil memeluk Karin "dewiku jangan bersedih lagi aku akan ada untukmu selalu" ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Karin

"Ha'i" balas Karin tersenyum wallaupun dalam lubuk Hatinya ia masih memikirkan Kazune

.

.

.

"Kazuunee kau lihat Karin dimaanaa? Miyon bilang tadi ia melihat Karin berlari menangis" tanya Himeka

"aku tak melihatnya, jangan Jangan" Pupil Kazune melebar mengingat saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Suzuka ia mendengar suara Ranting

"aku kira itu suara hewan lewat, tidak mungkinkan itu Karin" batin Kazune

"jangaan jangaan apa Kazuunee ?" tanya Himeka

"tidak ada sebaiknya kita mencarinya" ucap Kazune Panik

"Ha'i" balas Himeka

"aarrghhh tidak mungkin itu Karinkan aku sudah yakin tidak ada siapapun disanaa" batin Kazune sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan satu tangannya

"kyaaa Kazuneee" ucap Salah satu fansnya yang melihat Kazune mengacar rambutnya yang malah terlihat semakin tampan dengan gaya berantakannya

"dasar gila orang sedang stress malah teriak, menggangu sajaa" batin Kazune "Karin andai kau tau apa yang sebenarnya Kami bicarakan

.

.

.

FIN

.

Balas riview :p

Salisa : ayu duta? Jadi duta shampoo lain? Ahahaahahaha ups #korbaniklan (apaan sih -,-)

Okey xD kita perbaiki typo bersamaa ;w;

Gusti994 dan Syntia : udh lanjuutt xD

Nur Afny07 : iyaaa diriku jga menyadari hal itu '^' pass baca ulang malah sweardrop sendiri dan nangis Gaje tapi kalau mau dirobak ulang bakal lama bwt updatenyaa T3T *pundung

Xiaomi : Jin Kuga xD udh dijelasin di chapter ini kan '^'

MinReri Kujyo : dan tidak jelas T^T okee udh lanjuut xD

Happy Newyear semuaaa ^O^ (telaattt -_-)

Gk kerasa udh 2017 aja yaa xD doan soal typo typoan ah sudahla ayuu kok kesel dengan ketidak jelasan

dan ke typoan ayuu == eh cerita ini ada typonya lagi kah? ._. koreksi in donk :'v ayuu sampe bacanya 2x takut ada typo lagi xD tapi tau deh kalo ada typo2an lagi '^'

and Then Riview minna xD


End file.
